Eyes of Ice
by Courtney-Helena Greene
Summary: The last time Bellatrix Lestrange ever cried. Set in her Hogwarts year. Rare-pair for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition's Kenmare Kestrals. I hope you love it :)


Eyes of Ice

A/N: Merp. Here you go. Go Kenmare Kestrals! :)

Bellatrix twirled a long lock of black hair around her finger, staring lazily at the red-head in front of her. Glancing up she saw the professor had his back turned and was facing the board. Bellatrix's signature mischievous smile crept across her face, and she kicked one bare, ivory leg out from under her robe. She slumped in her chair and extended it, rubbing it up and down the boy's leg.

She crept her leg higher and higher, determination painting her pretty features. When his lightly freckled ears turned redder than his hair, she smiled. "Bella, stop." He mumbled, shielding his face.

"Why?" She breathed, grinning. She wanted to hear him say it.

"I'm getting really uncomfortable and I can't concentrate."

"Why?" She suppressed a giggle. This was beginning to get very, very fun.

She watched with glee as he adjusted his collar. "Because it feels really, _really _good which makes it really, _really _bad."

Bellatrix pulled her leg away. "Are you saying I'm bad, Arthur?" She asked, mock shock twisting its way through her words.

"Incredibly." The Weasley in front of her breathed. He was beginning to recover, and she couldn't have that, could she?

She leaned forward and bit his earlobe, pulling it ever so slightly. "Good." She whispered. She couldn't help but giggle as he squirmed. She leaned back in her chair again, continuing to ignore the lesson. She glance to the side and saw another red-head staring at her. She turned to the side and leaned over so she was close to her face. "Listen up, Polly, jealousy isn't a good look on you. Why don't you try your luck with someone more your speed, like..." Bellatrix glanced at the front and grinned. "Professor Slughorn?" Molly Prewett immediately wanted to slap the smirk off Bellatrix Black's nasty face.

"Ms. Black, is there a problem?" Professor Slughorn asked, arms folded.

"No, sir." Bellatrix returned to a normal sitting position. "Miss Holly and I were just having a bit of a jaw." Bellatrix flashed her teacher a beautiful smile and even he wasn't immune to her good looks.

"Very well. Let's continue." Professor Slughorn nodded, slightly flustered.

"My name is Molly." The red-head whispered, looking through the window on the other side of the classroom.

"Well in my eyes it might as well be slug." Bellatrix smiled at her. Bellatrix packed up her things like the rest of her classmates. "See you tomorrow, Dolly." She snaked her arms through Arthur's. "Why don't we finish what we started?" She breathed in his ear. Arthur turned and kissed her full on the mouth then pulled her with him through the crowd. Bellatrix looked back at Molly and waved, laughing at her dejected face.

In the hallway, Bellatrix straightened Arthur's tie. "Well let's see..." She mumbled. "We can't go to my room," She kissed Arthur on his neck, "we can't go to yours." Bellatrix kissed his earlobe and smiled, "There is a very nice-looking closet right there, though."

Arthur immediately pulled her inside, kissing her hard. Bellatrix threw back her head and he kissed her up and down her neck, only stopping when she knotted her fingers through his fiery hair and pulled his eyes to hers. "You're a real sweetheart, you know." She kissed his jawline carefully, and he could feel her smile on his face. "Let's see what it takes to change that."

Bellatrix threw Arthur to the ground, then crawled between his legs. Arthur stared in wonder at the deviant woman who was kissing him in all sorts of places, and he was breathless as she pushed his back to the floor. "You are a very, very good boy, Mr. Weasley." Bellatrix slid her hands under his shirt and dragged her long nails along his chest. "You have been for as long as we have been together." Bellatrix pulled his shirt up so it covered his eyes and kept his arms above his head. "Right now, I intend to make you a very, very bad boy."

Bellatrix was lying next to Arthur, both fully clothed. Bellatrix picked up a piece of tattered lacy cloth. "It's not nice to make a girl run around without knickers." She pouted, tossing the cloth to the side.

"Well I'm pretty bad then, aren't I?" Arthur grinned at her.

Bellatrix laughed, genuinely. "Yeah, I suppose you are." She rolled on top of him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, different from the hungry ones she's been giving him all day. She let the kiss melt and flow, trying to tell him with her lips how she felt.

When she finally pulled away, Arthur's head was spinning. His blue eyes searched her black ones, where the usual cold look replaced with a warm one. "What was that?" Confusion painted his soft features.

Bellatrix smiled. "That was me thinking..." Bellatrix blushed for what was quite possibly the first time in her life. "Maybe we don't have to be just fuck buddies. Maybe we could be something a bit..." Bellatrix's eyes met his. "More."

Arthur's eyes widened and he swallowed. "More? Bella, we've been dating for a few months now. You're my girlfriend, I don't know how we could be much more than that now."

Bellatrix kissed him again. "I do." She nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut. She never imagined she'd utter the next words to pour out of her mouth. "I love you, Arthur."

Shock painted Arthur's face. "No." Bellatrix rolled off of him and he moved to his feet. "No. You're a Black. You can't love a Weasley."

Bellatrix nodded knowingly. "I know, Art. But you're different. I can show my parents. We can convince them you don't like muggles or mudbloods or blood traitors- we can be together. I don't really mind any of those sorts of people, so I'm sure your family wouldn't mind me. We're perfect for each other, Arthur."

Arthur bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. "I knew I shouldn't have let this go very far. She told me to keep it under control. I should have listened-"

"To who, Arthur?" Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow.

"We knew it would end up like this eventually. I thought it would be okay, a Black can't love a Weasley-"

"Who told you this, Arthur?" Bellatrix stood, facing him.

Arthur took a breath and closed his eyes. "Molly."

Confusion rained over Bellatrix. "Molly? The Prewett girl?"

Arthur sighed and crossed his arms. "We've seen each other for about a month. We've been getting pretty serious, her and I think we're made of something." Arthur looked down. "I can't love you, Bella, because I love her. I love Molly."

Bellatrix ran her hands through her just-fucked hair, tear brimming in her eyes. "You will regret this day, Arthur Weasley." He just shook his head and walked out. "You will regret it!"

Bellatrix stood in the room, shaking from rage and humiliation. She wiped the tears she didn't realize had fallen and held her head high. She messed up her hair a little more and exited the room, clutching on to the little dignity she had left. As she walked down the halls of Hogwarts, Rodolphus Lestrange (who had his eye on Bellatrix for as long as anyone could remember) appeared next to her. "Trixie, I know I've asked you a lot, but would you like to go for butterbeer some time?" He smiled at her, praying silently that this time she would say yes."

"Pick me up at 6." She mumbled. She kept walking as Rodolphus did a victory dance. She kept walking until at last she was in her own room. She flopped on the forest green sheets that lay on her bed and frowned. "Filthy blood traitor." Bellatrix hissed. The tears burned as they rolled down her cheeks.

That was the last time Bellatrix Black cried.


End file.
